


A light in the darkness

by Mclovely



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comfort, Multi, One Big Family, Snuggling, lot's of comfort, sleepover, they share a mattress, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Jeremy has a bad night, the other's don't realize til it's too late, they still are able to fix it





	

Jeremy walked into work, his hair a telling blue color. He adjusted his beanie, remembering the things that happened. 

‘You’re fucking stupid.’

‘Learn, you fag.’

‘You a fucking mood ring, don’t lie to me!’

‘Pieces of shit can’t even speak properly.’

The feeling of tears in his eyes brought Jeremy back to reality. He shook it off, wiped the tears on his jacket sleeve, took a breath, and walked into the room. No one was there, that was the one good thing about being the first here. There was no one to patronize him, he needed to take a break.

He sat down at his desk, booting up his xbox and pc. ‘Check my emails, then we can mess around on xbox til everyone comes in.’

Jeremy pulled up his email, skimming the important messages. Nothing of interest really, just a bunch of reminders. He was on Off Topic tomorrow, and was asked to be on next week’s On the Spot. He responded to Tyler with a short but sweet email, ‘Why the fuck not.’

Geoff walks in, followed by Jack. They were chattering about some old band doing a concert near Austin. Jeremy slouched in his chair, tugging his beanie down. Geoff didn’t seem to notice to action, Jack on the other hand, chose to ignore it. Michael walked in, a box of donuts in his hand.

“Heyo!! I got some donuts! Get some before Ryan gets in!” Michael joked, placing the box on top the mini-fridge.

Jeremy flinched at the yelling, another unnoticed action. He fiddled with his controller, roaming aimlessly in Minecraft. The game was just a distraction, not working so well. He started work on his house, placing the crafting table down next to a tree. ‘You got this, can’t be that hard to just ignore.’

Ryan walked into the room, playing on his phone. He spoke out quietly to his partners, “Hey, any of you guys want to play Astroneer?”

Jeremy perked up, “I’m game!”

Michael cheered, “Ya boi!”

Gavin walked in, “What’s going on?”

Michael grinned, “Wanna play more Astroneer?”

The brit’s face broke into a smile, “You know I do!”

~~~

“JEREMY!” Gavin screamed, falling into the large hole the short man dug.

Jeremy shrunk into his seat, trying not to seem affected loud noise. Ryan chuckled, “We should patch that up, huh?”

“Bloody hell, yeah we should! Keeps killing me,” Gavin mumbled, “Tis, Jeremy’s fault for digging the damn thing.”

Jeremy shrunk further in his chair, the wave for his mic going silent. Geoff made his way over to Jeremy, plucking the beanie from his head. Jeremy squawked, “Give me my beanie back!”

Geoff took noticed of the hit of dark blue in the brown hair before giving the beanie back.

Michael was laughing maniacally as he dug Gavin into a deep hole, “Get Edgar-ed bitch!”

The yelling got louder and louder as the video progressed. They did a small outro and Jeremy ran to the bathroom, vile rushing up his throat. He keeled over the toilet, the chucky liquid falling from his mouth. The door to the bathroom swung open, Michael and Ryan standing in the doorway. Ryan nods to Michael, “Watch the door for him.” The gent leans down and rubs Jeremy’s back, “What’s the matter, buddy? Rough night. . .” he trailed off.

The vomit stopped for a bit, enough for Jeremy to realize what he’s done. “I’m sorry for interrupting eve-”

“Don’t apologize, it's fine,” Ryan assured, Jack entering the small bathroom. Jack kneeled down next to Ryan, whispering in his ear.

“What happened? He just ran, Geoff said he was upset?”

Ryan leaned in to whisper to the bigger man, “He had a rough night last night, let’s just give him some room, and ask everyone to be a bit quieter when we return, but not overly so. . .to make seem like he’s not ruin the fun for us. Understood?”

Jack nods, standing back up and making his way back to the office.

Jeremy felt more tears prick his eye, ‘Look at you, you’re such a wimp. You don’t deserve to be an Achievement Hunter. Should have stayed a fan, now look at it, there babying you cause you are one.’ He let out a sob. Ryan reached over and wiped his face with some paper towel. 

Ryan shushed him, “It’s ok, wanna stay at my place tonight?”

Jeremy gripped onto Ryan’s shirt, pulling the man closer. “I’m such a baby, I can’t even work today, why do I even try?” Ryan rubbed Jeremy’s back, mumbling words of encouragement.

Ryan helped Jeremy back to his feet, “Let’s go back to office, okay?”

Jeremy nodded silently, holding onto Ryan.

They enter the office, Michael eyes Jeremy. “Hey, lil J? We were just discussing a sleepover, wanna come?”

The man in question looked at Michael, “W-Who’s going to be there?”

Gavin pipes up, “Just us six!”

Jeremy nods, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Geoff looks over at Ryan, who sat down at his desk, “I love our dynamic, I love my boys.”

“Are we still your Greatest Mistakes?” Jack joked, earning a chuckle from the other gents.

Geoff shakes his head, “I didn’t realize how much I rely on you guys. So no, you aren’t. You’re my greatest companions.”

The lads converse about the sleepover for another hour before Trevor walks in, “Hey guys? Do you mind filming some Minecraft, we’re running low on the supply.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are we supposed to do in Minecraft?”

Jeremy spoke up, “We can start from scratch on PC? Build a mock-achievement city?”

Jack nods in agreement, “Sound like fun, and chaos?”

Geoff lets out giggle, “Yeah, sure. We can get a few to you guys.”

Trevor sighs, “Thanks.”

No prob, Treyco!” Gavin cheers, booting up Elgato.

~~~

Jeremy knocks on Ryan’s door, knowing the sleepover was at his. Michael opens the door, wearing a hoodie and pair of boxers. He brightens, seeing it was Jeremy, “Hey! I thought you were the pizza guy and was about to get on your ass about being late. We’re playing Mario party in the living room. Ryan is in the kitchen, he’s putting some finishing touches on a cake.”

Jeremy nods, walking in. Geoff bounces on the sofa, “Michael, get your ass back here. We need to finish this!”

Jack laughs, “You’re the one who said it should be 50 turns.”

“Didn’t know it was like Uno the movie!” Geoff exclaimed, pulling Jeremy into his lap. “Hey, you wanna play for me while I take a piss?”

Jeremy smiles, “Sure!”

The score flashes, Jack losing by a couple of coins, Geoff in third, Gavin in second, and Michael rightfully in first. Michael gives a cheeky grin over at Jeremy, “Guess what Lil J?”

“Hmm?” The lad hummed, watching the game cycle through minigames.

“Ryan made us a cake, it's chocolate.” Jack murmured, seeing the jump rope game pop up.

Ryan walked in, taking a seat next to Jeremy, “Yeah, and we can eat it when the fucking pizza get’s here.”

Jeremy chuckles, leaning against the blonde, “Why a cake?”

Ryan throws his arm across the couch, “Heard you appreciated baking, it was Gav’s idea. You’ll understand when you see the damn thing.”

Michael giggled, whipping the Wii remote around, “Die!”

Jeremy gave up, getting knocked out. Geoff walked out of the bathroom, sitting next to Jack. “Jeremy give me back the remote,” Geoff motioned, before getting slapped in the face by the white stick.

Gavin laughed, the doorbell going off. “Pizza?”

“Unless it's Lil J’s clone, yeah I assume it's pizza. I’ll go pay,” Ryan said, letting go of Jeremy. 

~~~

They had a huge mattress placed on the floor, the men all snuggled against each other. Jeremy mumbled a thanks. His hair was a bright green, has been the entire night. Gavin wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, nuzzling into his neck.

Jeremy thought to himself, “This, I don’t want this to change at all. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through shit and this helps me cope. Writing this helps. Well, this and a new playlist I made. I'll link it  
> Playlist : https://open.spotify.com/user/22kosfrxwh2eca6x42onjg5jq/playlist/42MmClAd0GBdskTsKNHpE7


End file.
